1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-color printing mechanism for a serial printer for use in a desk-top electronic calculator and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known printers capable of two-color printing, for example as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,012, but such printers have been complex and large-sized in structure.